shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ms.Chi Chi/Personality and Relationships
Personality Very little is known about Ms. Chi Chi, from what has been seen throughout her appearance in Big Mama's house. She is a very shy individual, this was first seen whenever Spade and his crew had come into the bar, Ms. Chi Chi had hid in the shadows. Until Big Mama had told her to get the boys a round of drinks, but she also seems to speak in a heavy polish accent and with many of her sentences and words. Often she adds the syllable "Zu" to many of her words such as Yezu for yes and so on. Many different times she might say something in polish as well. Ms. Chi Chi also comes off as a timid woman and doesn't really seem to stand up for herself, she is a passive spirit. She doesn't fight to at all, but she had commented on that she will protect the innocent and those who had done to no wrong against the cruel World Government and marines. This is the whole reason why she was banished from the nobles, Ms. Chi Chi stood up for the more or less the common man and had stood up against the other nobles. Relationships Big Mama's House Big Mama Ms. Chi Chi is Big Mama's adoptive daughter from a young age, Big Mama and Chi Chi had stronger relationships. Chi Chi seems to look up Big Mama and loves her very much to the point of taking a bullet for her, she also shares a great love for the business as a whole itself. Chi Chi often comments that whenever Big Mama is gone, she will make Big Mama's House bigger and better for her and the next generation of employees. X-Pod Ms. Chi Chi and X-Pod known each other for years, he has a high respect for her and what she stands for. He often addresses her as either Lady or Miss, she also has a great respect for him and his skills. But as a bartender and waitress, it would seem that this two types of jobs. Yokuzuna Brothers The brothers and Ms. Chi Chi seem to be almost like brothers and sister; they often address each other as such. Since it would seem that Big Mama had adopted the three into her own family, so Ms. Chi Chi and the brothers are very protective of mom and have a high amount of respect for each other. Mr. Magiko It would appear that Ms. Chi Chi doesn't seem to fear Magiko's own snakes or him, they both have a respect for each other. Ms. Chi Chi has commented that she is rather proud of having mama picking Magiko as an employee and as such Magiko also has commented that he likes Chi Chi's style. Tirio Masco Tirio seems to wish that Ms. Chi Chi would get out more and stop dressing in such covering cloths. So often he comments on just how much she is wearing, often saying that her outfit is a bit gody. But Ms. Chi Chi doesn't really seem to say anything, because of how shy she is. But often Big Mama comes in and stops Tirio giving off some of the insults and such. But other than this, their relationship hasn't gone any farther. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages